


For I am You

by Ran_E



Series: Those of Ylisse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confusing timelines, Dimension Travel, Gen, Identity Reveal, Owain meets Odin, Owain probably had too much sugar in this fic, Paradox, Time Travel, impossible meetings, perhaps?, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_E/pseuds/Ran_E
Summary: After the events of Fire Emblem Warriors, Owain decides he wants to visit Nohr no matter what.
Series: Those of Ylisse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	For I am You

It was dark in Nohr, as it had always been... Or that was what Owain had been told by everyone from Lord Leo’s world. A world perfectly compatible with his own shrouded darkness! It was so exciting! And Owain was close to desperate to see it with his very own eyes.

And that’s what he decided to do: he would come with them to the dark country of Nohr, if only to explore it. Just for a short while, he would find Ylisse eventually.

“Lord Leo,” Owain loudly proclaimed, “Milord! I wish to come to Nohr with you!”

“You want to do what?”

“I shall join you in your journey to the kingdom of darkness! Please let me come with you, my sword hand twitches for action!”

Needless to say, he was very much rejected, but that wouldn’t do. He would reach Nohr, even if no Nohrian would help him with it. Just the moment after they jump into the portal to their own world, he would join them himself! He would follow after them until they reached their home. And then... Then they would have to accept him in their company for the time being. It was the perfect plan!

And that was exactly what he did. But he couldn’t go without leaving a note for his mother and the others, so he left a quick ‘ _I’ll be right back! I’m leaving for a quest of darkness._ ’ Right after the Nohrians and the Hoshidans has entered the portal, he rushed in. This wasn’t left unseen, however, by anyone who had come by to see them farewell. This included his mother, Noire’s mother, Inigo’s mother, Severa’s mother, Robin, uncle Chrom and Lucina. And just before his vision had faded to black, he could see the shocked expression of his mother and the downright _‘I didn’t ask for this’_ expression his uncle was giving him.

And within a second, he was in Nohr, he thought at least. For a short moment he thought he might have arrived in Hoshido, but he could feel he was not. This was Nohr, the wonderfully obscure kingdom he had longed to see his entire life (or, in other words, the few weeks he had been in Aytolis.)

Though the plan had been perfect up to this point, he had forgotten about the fact that he would probably end up with the Nohrians. In fact, he had ended up in Niles’ room. Together with Niles.

Niles would have been amused if it weren’t for the fact that it was Owain coming with them. Him being a time-traveling prince was still a weird concept but, considering they had been summoned to another world just about a month ago, he had not the right to judge.

“Owain,” the archer said, “what the hell are you doing here?! Did we not tell you you couldn’t come with us?”

Owain was too ecstatic to care, honestly. He wanted to see and know everything about the wonderful country he had heard so much about! “I know, but I just wanted to be with you here!” He grabbed Niles and pulled him into a hug. This was a moment in which Niles would have taken full advantage of the situation immediately, but there were only two people who were able to make him this confused: Owain, as well as Niles’ fellow retainer: Odin. They weirded him out and interrupted his thought process.

Before he noticed, Owain had left the room, but not without causing Niles a headache. No way he was going to follow that bag of energy.

Meanwhile, Owain was running through the castle, taking in any details he saw. He ran his hands along the walls and his footsteps echoed loudly through the hallways. Then he stumbled upon something, or rather, someone: Lord Xander. 

Xander did not lose his composure often, but this was one of the times he did. “Prince Owain? I- What? What happened? Did Leo not say you could not-“ A complete loss of words followed.

Owain answered.

“I had to follow you! My yearning blood aches for adventure and only Nohr can quench it.” That was not a sentence Xander had ever thought to hear, especially not with the non-sarcastic seriousness attached to it.

Xander did not feel like arguing with him. Instead he would shift the problem. “I will bring you to Leo. His chambers are just around the corner.”

And thus, he was led to Lord Leo’s chambers, but not before bumping into another person.

“Ah, Laslow, good to see you.” Xander gestured to Owain. “This is Prince Owain. He was one of the group summoned to help the Kingdom of Aytolis while I was gone. He expectantly looked at his retainer to offer the foreign prince an appropriate greeting, but he said no word.

Xander was ready to scold Laslow for his incompetence in front of royalty when Owain decided to speak up.

“Hoy there, Inigo of the indigo skies! How did you end up in this Kingdom of Legend?”

A little bit of Inigo died inside as he felt Anankos’ disguise magic fade away.

And as Xander turned away his head to face Laslow with a loud snap to see what in blazes was going on, Owain took his chance, leapt for Leo’s chambers and kicked open the door.

**“LORD LEO! I HAVE ARRIVED!”**

In his fright, Leo hadn’t even been able to properly look at what he threw; it was Brynhildr, his sacred tome. Owain reached to pick it up.

“Do _not_ touch it!”

Owain did not touch it. He took a good second look and realized Lord Leo was not the only one present in the room. There was another man with blonde hair reminiscent of his mother, Lissa, present.

“Odin,” Leo started with a tone clearly indicating that he should act accordingly, “This is Prince Owain of Ylisse. Owain, this is Odin, my other retainer.”

Odin did not utter a single word.

“I can sense it! A soul just like mine, it radiates the same dark essence! I can see why you would say we’re alike!” He clapped two times with his hands. “So, Odin, eh? A fine name!”

Odin had never been this quiet. His eyes lingered on Owain’s arm which showed the Brand of the Exalt: the mark which proved his lineage and had once proven Odin’s too. He was sure of it: he was looking at himself.

Leo had noticed. “Odin, my friend, this isn’t like you.” His gaze shifted to Odin’s own arm, which the mage was rubbing. Coincidentally, it was the same place Odin was looking at on Owain’s arm.

The swordsman turned dark mage spoke for the first time since the door was kicked open. His face read surprise and even a hint of sadness.

“I can see Naga’s brand on your arm. I miss it.”

Something was going on and Leo was not in the loop. Interrupting now would ruin his chance to learn something. Was Odin of Ylisse? But that was another realm... Was it possible? Have those three, or at least Odin, been so secretive about their homeland because of it being in another realm?

“But wait! Hark! How does one of the Kingdom of Darkness recognize this Brand? Is this simply a land of the future and have my countless legends reached the history books?! Surely my stories must have reached the heavens!” A few extravagant hand motions were in place for one like Owain. “Tell me, Dark one, how do you know of me?!”

Odin took a deep breath.

“Because _my name is Owain too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had to. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
